Mystery Scenes
by CPLCorrie
Summary: Just Coronation Street scenes that I feel should of taken place in the show that didn't.
1. 24th December 2012

**Chapter 1: 24/12/2012 Christmas – "Last night it was like a dream, you said the most amazing things to me"**

**Well, this is my first fanfic! These are just scenes that I feel should have been in the show but I guess there never is enough time for all my fantasy scenes!...**

**The interrupting hum of the buzzer tore Peter away from the tumbling snow flickering by the window of the cosy bookies flat. A smirk crossed his lips as he pattered down the narrow staircase rapidly.**

**'I had a feeling it might…'**

**Peter stopped midway through his sentence, confronted with the sight of his ex, her beauty breathtaking as she spun round beaming.**

**'Ooh" she mumbled**

**"I've travelled five thousand miles to see that mush, I can't tell you how much I've missed it'.**

**His mouth widened, a startled Peter clung onto Carla as she pulled him in for an embrace, planting swift delicate kisses onto his cheek.**

**'Happy Christmas Baby'**

Peter put the kettle on, allowing his mind to get lost while he poured the milk.

"There you go" Peter said as he passed Carla a mug of steaming tea.

"Ta" she said as she allowed her free hand to push her dark locks away from her face as she looked at Peter with twinkling eyes.

"What are you doing here Carla" Peter enquired

"Oh well thanks for the welcome and all" she shot back.

"Come on, you know I don't mean it like that Car, I just can't believe your sitting in my crummy flat when you could be sunning yourself in the LA rays. I always said a tan suited you" he chuckled nervously.

"I'm not that shallow you know" she looked down and fiddled with her fingernails. "I love you Peter, I can't throw away what we have, our history, our future even if it means living in this submarine for a flat" she smiled, her lips and teeth so perfect.

Peter felt her words stir him. He really did love Carla. Sure Leanne was a great mother to Simon, getting back with her would be a solution to many issues but she didn't make him feel like Carla did, not ever. That intensity, passion, connection that he had with her he had never felt with anyone else.

"Car, he whispered breathlessly as he approached her on the sofa. He brushed the soft skin on her cheek with the pads of his fingers as he leaned in to connect his lips with hers. She responded eagerly her lips passionate against his own and her hands moved to the back of his neck, pulling him towards her.

He broke the kiss. "Do you know I thought I'd lost you Carla? I was convinced you would never come back. Everything you said about Weatherfield, you were desperate to go back Carla"

"I know baby I know, but when I got there it didn't feel as it did before. I didn't have your words to encourage me, I didn't have your body to hold me at night or your eyes that make me feel safe. I can't get through anything without you"

"Peter I need to know how you feel" Carla said locking eyes with Peter.

"Nothings changed Car, I love you more than ever. Everything I've ever said to you, you know I would do anything for you. I gave up my son for you Carla more than once. I just can't believe you're back, you know its like all my wishes merged into one" Peter stared at her; his eyes flickered to her lips, feeling a stir down below.

"Oh God Peter I've missed you" she muttered as she perched herself on his lap.

"Not as much as I've missed you, eh, that tan is looking better than ever though," he said with a wink.

She responded with her trademark dirty giggle as she moved over to press a short but lingering kiss to his neck and then his jaw before grazing his forehead with her lips and locking her hands around his.

"Take me to bed Peter," she said seductively "I'll show you my tan line," she laughed. "No but honestly I want to be close to ya" Vulnerability laced her sultry tone but Peter couldn't ignore the passion she stirred in him.

"What did you expect" Peter replied, scooping her up in his arms making the short trip to the bedroom as quickly as possible as he shut the door behind him.

_He pushed her onto the bed playfully, gentle like always but the intensity burned between them. They hadn't been intimate since they'd been in LA, and the period spent apart had only fuelled their want for each other. _

_With the slightest of moans she took control, his lower lip caught in hers, siding her tongue into his mouth and exploring its depths. She rid Peter of his v-neck, throwing it to the floor as she tugged gently at his belt. She rolled onto him, her hands loosely toying with his wrists as she pinned them above his head and allowed herself to trail kisses down his stubbly jaw line. _

_He loved it when she took control, but he was in no mood for games. She moaned in anticipation as he savoured the taste of her, regaining the initiative as her hoody and top was removed in quick succession. He pawed at her soft skin, looking down at her lacy lingerie and smirking. He unclasped her bra and flung it across the room. She giggled flirtily at his obvious desire. "I don't know why you're laughing" he said "You will be saying my name in a minute" he nipped her earlobe and moved his hands down to her waist, the backs of his fingers stroking the rise of her breasts, teasing her with his graceful touch, moving his lips to circle around her nipples as the sensation forced her body to jerk with the sensation as her knees buckled and she whispered "Please Peter". He unzipped her jeans swiftly marvelling at her form. Her tanned slender legs, her beautiful stomach and hips and her breasts, her naked beauty something Peter could never forget. Carla wasn't bothered by foreplay she needed him now. _

"_Peter I want you, properly, don't tease" _

_He nodded, he understood. She moved her hands to his belt buckle and peeled his trousers until they were in a heap at the end of the bed. Their bodies intertwined, no barriers between skin on skin contact except their underwear. She stroked below the waistband of his Calvin Klein's and hooked them down with one swift movement. He smiled; she knew exactly how to please him. He lifted her up and she groaned at the intrusion into her body. She moved against him, intense sensations filling both their bodies as their cries filled the air. _

_Their heart beats rapid, their hands linked, their bodies grinding, their eyes locked and their lips crashing down on one another. Carla felt herself quivering as she lost herself in Peter's soft brown eyes and his glorious movements. _

He rolled over to watch her lying, her chest rising and falling, and her expression blissful as she lay in one of his old dark shirts.

"I love you so much Car" he exclaimed. "I mean it, I never want to lose you, you do know that right"

She was delighted by his words. He knew she was still vulnerable; he wanted her to know that he would always be there for her.

"You know baby, there is no one else for me but you, I was so lonely without you. I know you might be feeling fragile, but I will protect you…always" Peter said as he allowed his arms to embrace Carla.

"Peter I know that, I want this to work more than anything. Remember what you said before, me and you against the world" Carla said simply, reminiscing to their early days as a couple.

He beamed and he caught her lips with his in a delicate kiss. Carla reached up to whisper in his ear,

"are you up for round two"?

He allowed his mistake, thoughts of Leanne to fall away, he couldn't believe he had been that stupid. He hoped it would never crop up, as his feelings for her didn't even come close to what he felt for Carla. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and he grinned and positioned himself between Carla's knees, dipping his head down and starting the seduction all over again.


	2. 20th May 2013

_**Thanks for the reviews on both my fics, I will be writing a third one soon around Liarla but I want to update regularly and not leave people waiting too long for updates so we'll see how much time I have. Heres another Carter/Carla scene I wish they'd put into the show. If you have any scenes or continuation of scenes you would like me to write, please leave it in the review or message me, and i'll see what I can do – Thanks!** _

**_20__th __May 2013 – "What magical power does that man have over you?"_**

**"Oh come on you know I'm right about this" Rob exclaimed waving his finger accusingly at his older sister. "But you you just don't care do ya" he snarled at her.**

**"You're not taking me seriously either" Rob stopped in his tracks as his raven-haired sister began to attempt to diffuse the situation.**

**"No!" she interrupted "You are just overreacting" using her hands to push against the air trying to make Rob see sense and calm down. "As normal" she added annoyance crept into her tone.**

**"Look this isn't personal" she assured him, desperate to try and nullify the conflict between the two most important men in her life. Her baby brother being the first, who she was determined to protect but her fella the second who she loved more than anything.**

**"Ohhh it's very personal" Rob laughed at how Carla perceived him to be that naive. Carla was silenced.**

**"Do ya know what?" Rob raised his tone and looked over at Peter, who was standing somewhat nervously against the factory office door.**

**"Stuff the bookies mate! Never wanted to work there in the first place" Rob shrugged his shoulders as Peter smiled and looked down, nodding his head agreeing.**

**Rob's tone turned huskier and more reflective. "I'll see you back in ere tomorrow yeah?" he asked his sister.**

**Carla sighed and nodded her weary head "Yeah" she muttered back. As Rob turned on his heel and made his way out of the factory.**

**Carla spun round to lock her gaze with Peter's, her eyes slightly watering at the conflict between her and her brother. Her lips pouted in annoyance as she moistened her lips with a quick flick of the tongue. Peter looked at her with a mixture of defiance and sympathy as he slipped into the office.**

Carla barged into the office her heels clicking on the floor. Peter was stood leaning against her desk casually.

"Oh well thanks for that Peter" she raised her voice angrily. "Oh come on love, its for the best" he replied.

"Oh is it?" she shouted sarcastically. "I really need a drink" she muttered.

"Oh Car, don't say that eh" he responded sympathetically as she flung herself down on her expensive, black, leather swivel chair and sighed.

"Why do you two have to make it so difficult for me, why can't you just get on. I've been through enough without you two going at it like dogs" she asked despondently

"He just pushes my buttons, he gets right under me skin Car, you know what he can be like" Peter sighed. He didn't like seeing Carla upset but he couldn't stand another day cooped up behind a desk with that smarmy idiot. "Yeah and I know what you can be like an all" she rolled her eyes at Peter.

Silence filled the office of Underworld; Peter wasn't sure what he could say that would make his girlfriend feel better and Carla was too emotionally drained to even muster up the words.

Peter strolled over to Carla and draped his arms over her from behind the back of the chair. She didn't resist his strong embrace and he could feel her snuggle into his touch, his enveloping arms providing some comfort for Carla.

"Lets go home eh, we'll think of something to take your mind off of all this" he said to her in a low tone. However this riled Carla and she shot back viciously "Oh you think everything can be solved by sex Peter, well this is one situation that can't just go will you"

"Carla…I didn't mean that" Peter began before being interrupted.

"Get out I wanna be on my own" her harsh tone was jarring as Peter looked at her, her eyes glazed. He shuffled his weight between his feet, before deciding the best thing was to leave her too it, when she was in this kind of mood there was no helping her.

The banging of the factory door was a relief to Carla, as she propped her feet up on the desk and looked for that welcoming friend, a bottle of red. While her drinking was reasonably under control now she always kept a couple of bottles in the cupboard at Underworld. She opened the screw top bottle and poured it into a mug before tipping the contents into her mouth. The oozing red liquid hit the back of her throat, passing her glorious lips, giving her a comforting, fuzzy sensation.

Minutes passed and she'd knocked back the whole bottle, three whole mugs full of Shiraz. She let her mind wander to her and Rob as kids, she was protective of her baby brother and they used to look out for each other back then, when both Mam and Dad were out their tree on god knows what. They only really had each other back then, and the Connor family; Michelle and Rob were always close as was Carla with all the Connor siblings. She smiled reminiscing about her time spent with the Connor brothers; sometimes her body ached for Liam as her mind wandered to October 2008.

_Carla broke the kiss. "Why you doing this" she asked desperately, her throbbing for his touch. "Cos im sick and tired of trying not too" Liam responded in a slow seductive tone, his shirt halfway open exposing his toned chest. Their eyes met and the sexual tension could have been cut with a knife. Carla walked slowly towards the door of her bedroom, the gorgeous white wedding dress trailing along the floor behind her. _

"_Help me take this off" her want and need for Liam could no longer be ignored as his eyes lit up at her words, he followed her slowly, the pure lust between them, electrifying. He planted a passionate kiss on her lips as the bedroom door shut behind them. _

Her mind wandered back to Rob as a tear fell from her eye and rolled along her cheek before dripping off the end of her chin. She would never overcome the guilt that she felt about leaving Rob like that, to start a new life with Paul.

She noticed it was gone eleven, and she looked at her phone. 7 missed calls from Peter, she knew he'd be worried sick and she wished she could open up to him, even more than she had already done, but it was hard for her, the pain she felt when reliving the past came second only to the pain that Frank had caused her.

She staggered to her feet, knocking the stationary pot and the mug to the floor before beginning the short walk to the bookies flat, her relatively new home. She fumbled with her key before slamming it into the lock. She hoped Peter and Simon would be fast asleep so she could slip in with little bother but this was evidently not the case as she reached the top of the stairs and caught Peter sitting on the sofa with a steaming mug of tea and a cigarette, the smoke clouds wafting through the flat.

He quickly turned round when she placed her bag on the floor and he rushed to embrace her.

"Oh Car" he mumbled through kisses that he placed swiftly to her lips with little response from Carla. "Come and sit down with me eh" she nodded gingerly as he took her hands and led her to the sofa. She lay down, her head in his lap, his hands massaging her head and soft dark hair. "Please don't get upset over Rob, I'll try and make more of an effort, I just hate the way he speaks to you" Peter said.

"Well why don't you let me worry about that, I want you to just focus on the bookies, Simon and us, I hate arguing with you, you know that" she replied.

"Well they say, that the best part of arguing is making up" he grinned at her.

'Not tonight eh Peter, I just want you to hold me" there was a pause before she whispered in his ear "I'll make it up to you tomorrow I promise" which sent shockwaves through Peter's body.

"Come on lets go to bed then" as Peter took Carla's hands and intertwined them with his as he led her into the bedroom, wanting to hold her, comfort her.

Carla cosied up into Peter's warm arms, as he kissed her neck softly, caressing her cheeks with his fingers. Carla let thoughts of Rob circle her head as a solitary tear cascaded down her cheek as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. 3rd May 2013

_**Pure smut – couldn't resist – ENJOY**_

* * *

**3rd May 2013 "Count to ten, deep breaths"**

**Carla fiddled with her bag, discarding the napkin on the table as Peter put on his coat.**

**"Right" she said to Peter through chews on her gum, giving him a slight nudge on the back as he headed to the exit of the bistro.**

**"Hope you had a nice evening" Leanne chimed from behind the bar; sarcasm and bitterness laced her tone.**

**"Got there in the end," Carla said with a slight laugh, ignoring Leanne's barbed comment and throwing a few coins down on the bar as a tip, which made a rattling sound. Which forced Leanne to look down at the coins before averting her glare to Carla and Peter stood in the corner of the bistro.**

**"I'm expecting a big thank you," Peter said suggestively, as Carla placed her hands possessively on Peters collar as he took hold of her arm.**

**"mmmm" she murmured sexily, leaning into Peter.**

**"I'm sure that can be arranged" as she placed loving, tender pecks on his lips as they headed quickly for the door. Peter flashing Leanne a smirk before they left.**

"So mister… this thank you" Carla began as she muttered in Peter's ear in a soft growling tone as they walked across the cobbles.

Peter raised his eyebrows mischievously as he grabbed her hand forcefully. "This way Mrs Connor" he said with a spring in his step as she giggled at his words.

"Tell me where we're going," she pleaded.

"You'll see in one minute" he assured her as he gripped her hand harder.

Peter led her up a darkened alley, before reaching a rickety old green gate, giving it a quick kick and a shove before prising it open and slipping himself and Carla through the small gap.

"Baby, this is the Rovers?" Carla half questioning Peter. "You haven't taken us very far, we could of just got another drink at the Bistro" Carla looked at Peter, she was puzzled.

"Its not the drink im after" he replied, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Then what?" she asked, still none the wiser.

"You" he answered simply as he walked her over and pushed her lightly against the brick. He crashed his lips against hers, savouring her taste as she parted her lips allowing him deeper access.

"Here… right now?" she grinned as she leaned in and nipped his earlobe, causing Peter to let out a small yelp of arousal.

"Yes" Peter managed to utter through gritted teeth, as he caught sight of the fire burning in her eyes, before she took control.

Slamming him against the white wall, his eyes grew larger at the sight of her dominance. He pawed at her neck, bringing her closer to him as she grabbed onto the front of his shirt, sliding her hands to graze his torso, splaying her hands across his chest moving in circular patterns.

He was desperate for her, but he wanted to see her suffer, like she had made him on several occasions. He shifted his position pushing her away from him slightly before spinning her around and pushing his lips onto her neck.

He sucked at her exposed flesh leaving darkening red and purple marks on her neck, using his teeth to add to the sensation, sending shivers down her spine. She could no longer speak; she was lost in his touch. She grabbed onto his shoulders to maintain her position as he ripped her shirt off her back in one deft action leaving her shivering in just her silk bra. Goosebumps overtook her smooth, tanned skin but Peter had already moved to her breast, taking the edge of the bra between his teeth before yanking it down with his free hand and beginning to lavish kisses over her chest.

"Please" she hissed but Peter shook his head.

He fumbled for her zipper before pulling her trousers down so they rested around her kneecaps. He sunk to his knees waiting for her sign of approval. She gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and guided his head towards her inner thigh. He smirked as he let his tongue fall lazily against her inner thigh, rolling his tongue inwards towards her centre. She groaned in ecstasy as he moved his mouth over her, occasionally allowing his tongue to enter her as she grabbed his head and forcibly moved him even closer as he let his fingers enter her moist folds and he gently bit down on her, tipping her over the edge. She cried out, desperately trying to keep the noise down as Peter smiled at what he could reduce this powerful, authoritative woman to when he tried.

He moved his finger to her lips, willing her to taste herself as she took his finger and moved her perfectly formed lips along his finger, her gaze locked with his, a mixture of love and lust evident in her eyes as he hooked his hand around her jaw and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

The sound of a door opening and the click of heels on the floor stopped them in their tracks as Peter grabbed Carla and pushed them both into a cranny in the garden, hoping they'd be hidden by the shadows.

'Are you out here Karl?" Carla giggled at the sound of Stellas voice. Peter quickly shoved his hands across her mouth to stop her throaty sounds alerting Stella to their whereabouts. A few seconds passed before Stella headed back inside and Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on then, lets go home you can thank me in a nice bath" Peter suggested ready to slip out the green gate and head home, he awaited Carla's response but he heard little reply. He turned quickly and she was right pressed up against him.

"No" she said simply. "I want to finish what you started"

Peter was startled; alarmed even at her change in mood, but his evident arousal willed him to continue. She sat him down firmly in a cheap looking wooden chair, one of a few scattered around the Rovers garden. She quickly rid him of his trousers, grappling with his belt and the zipper, quickly yanking down his crisp underwear to his ankles. She bought her legs over so she was straddling him, pushing him down so his skin came into contact with the cold, rigid wood of the chair. She slid herself over him as he stroked into her, as she produced short gasps of breath at the feeling of his penetration. She rolled her hips over him, leaving him backed into the chair as she grabbed at his t-shirt, curling the material into her fists and he throbbed with pleasure.

He could take the sensations no longer, so he picked her up, using his rippling muscles to place her on the table with some force, entering her once again, this time taking control of the rhythm and increasing the pace. Their bodies fitted together perfectly, the setting no longer mattered as he brushed his finger against her, causing her to moan loudly. Their eyes were locked, mischievous smile spread across Carla's face as her eyes twinkled as she pouted at him. She closed her eyes, pleasure obvious on her face as he adjusted his position, providing more curve and thrusting into her harder, they were close to climax.

The door crashed open. "Stella, have you got any crisps we're out at the Bistro" there was nothing they could do as they came face to face with Leanne, the shock forcing her face to freeze as she sneered at the sight of her former husband and her former friend in the throws of passion.

"Oh god" Carla muttered and Peter desperately wished the earth could swallow him up.

"Sorry Leanne" he said, wincing at her facial expression.

"Classy" she said, deeply hurt by the love and intensity they appeared to share, as she turned on her heel, quickly, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Carla for god sake" Peter hissed as he dressed himself rapidly, as she began to giggle.

"Oh come on Peter, lighten up" she teased.

"How can I, she just saw us… doing that" he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well its what we're good at" Carla said seductively, throwing her shirt back on as she walked over to Peter and hugged him from behind.

"How's about that bath eh" she breathed alluringly in his ear as she took his hand this time, and led him to the flat.


End file.
